


Deal

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Booty Calls, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pretend Reluctant Consent That Is Totally Consenting, Sexual Roleplay, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Most people assume Bruce’s biggest contribution to the Avengers is his ability to smash.  In reality, it's week after week, piecing Tony back together."</p>
<p>One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from my chapter story and writing fluff for the lovely CupcakeCala!

From the two dozen texts Tony had sent him, Bruce knew what he was in for. It had been a rough mission. Civilians had died. Until Tony got his nervous energy out of his system, he would be a mess. There'd be late nights, drinking, multiple women with names Tony couldn't remember-- last time he'd sent Bruce this many messages in one night Tony had spent the afternoon in jail for punching a horse in the face, though from what Clint told Bruce later, the horse had it coming. Either way, after some rough sex with someone decidedly not female, Tony would be fine. It worked like a charm.

Most people assume Bruce’s biggest contribution to the Avengers is his ability to smash. In reality, it's week after week, piecing Tony back together.

“Stop. You smell,” Tony said, wrinkling his nose when Bruce appeared in his bedroom door looking like he’d rolled around in trash all afternoon. “Go shower. Then we’ll talk.”

Bruce didn’t argue, just rolled his eyes (he wasn’t upset, but Tony needed the resistance) and did as he was told. When he returned he was shirtless, wearing a pair of pajama pants he kept in the apartment. His hair was still damp and he was wearing his glasses. He smiled at the way Tony openly ogled him. Who else but the eccentric billionaire was ever going to see him as anything more than a monster?

“Come sit beside me,” Tony demanded, and when Bruce did, Tony reached up to take a wet strand of his hair between his thumb and forefinger. “You’re such a tease,” Tony complained.

“Tease?” Bruce asked. “I’m not even wearing underwear. This is a sure thing.”

Tony laughed and rolled on top of the other man, straddling Bruce's waist and wondering for the hundredth time how the container for the Hulk could be so damn bony.

“Can we play?” Tony asked. “Please?” He gave Bruce puppy dog eyes that made the doctor smile.

“Whatever you want. Just no provoking the other guy. Deal?”

“Deal.” Tony agreed.

Bruce awkwardly extended a hand despite the closeness of their bodies, and once they shook on it, the roleplaying began.

“Don’t say a word, Banner,” Tony demanded suddenly, doing a damn good impression of a S.H.I.E.L.D grunt. “Don’t move without permission. You can make noise, but don’t beg. When I decide to let you come, it'll be because I’ve decided I’ve held you off long enough. You have absolutely no control.”

Which Tony figured would be just fine with Bruce since they trusted each other and these nights seemed to be as cathartic for him as they were for Tony. Bruce always looked so much more relaxed and rested the next morning. A lot of people thought Tony’s biggest contribution to the Avengers was flying around like a one man rocket, but in reality, it was a much weightier task keeping Bruce grounded.

Tony waited until his friend looked comfortable, then used one hand to explore his chest, and twist his nipples lightly, and force Bruce to suck on his fingers, while he used his other hand to stroke him. Slow at first, and then building, until Tony knew Bruce wasn’t going to last much longer. There was never any worry about the Hulk here. It was the good sort of tension. The kind that melted all the bad things away.

“Come for me,” Tony ordered. He continued stroking Bruce until he was thoroughly finished, and then he pulled his hand away so he could grab for a towel in the nightstand to clean them up. Tony was uncomfortably hard, and he put a hand on Bruce's shoulder to scoot him down the pillows until he was laying flat on his back. Tony took both of Bruce’s arms and forced them above his head, pushing them insistently against the headboard. There were restraints there but Tony never used them for his friend. That seemed like one of the unspoken awkward things the Other Guy might not like.

“Close your eyes,” Tony instructed. “I expect you to stay awake, but otherwise it's on me.”

A promise he quickly fulfilled, taking time to prepare his friend and then fucking Bruce like he was a toy. Tony shoved his friend's knees up and stayed rough and grabby through the whole thing, pouring all of his stress from the day into Bruce’s body. He’d have stopped if he thought Bruce wasn’t enjoying it, but his friend’s soft moans and gasps let him know this was fine. He finished by burying himself in Bruce deep enough to forget every damn thing that had been troubling him. He took his time pulling out, and even longer cleaning them both up. When it was finally finished he left Bruce where he was, got up to drop the towels through the laundry chute and returned to bed with two cups of ice water, one for each side of the bed. He crawled back to his former spot and pulled Bruce back into the crook of his arm.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Tony whispered against his cheek. “You’ll stay the night won’t you? It'd be a waste of good water if you don't.”

“I’m allowed to talk now, am I?” Bruce asked, leaning up slightly and looking ten years younger than he had before Tony had gotten him off than fucked him senseless.

"Yeah, you can talk," Tony confirmed. "You've got the only voice I want to hear in bed."

“In that case, I’m all yours.”


End file.
